A different kind of Hybrid
by Stand with Ward and Salvatore
Summary: AU after season 5's 'Aqua.' In an attempt to gain a weapon that could put Elijah in his place, Klaus comes to Smallville and turns Clark into a Kryptonian/Vampire Hybrid. Around the same time, a certain Salvatore comes to town. As Clark learns the right way to be a vampire from Damon, he finds it difficult to fight his highened feelings for Lois despite his realationship with Lana.
1. The begining

**I do not own Superman, Smallville, Vampire Diaries, or antything else you may recognize.**

Chicago

August 12th, 2005

8:20 A.M.

Chicago. The windy city, the city the works, the Second city, etcetera, etcetera. The third most populated city in the world, which made it easier for vampires to go about their feedings in earlier times. This particular pat of Chicago was a little older, somewhere around the 1920's or 30's by the looks of the buildings.

It is in the part of town, in a worn down bar with an old, simple wooden sign that read 'Gloria's' that our story begins.

A man who looked to be in his early to mid-twenties walked inside the bar. He was almost 6 feet tall will curled light brown hair and light blue eyes and a pearl white complexion. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes. He looked around the bar, searching for someone.

"Niklaus Mikealson, what are you doing here?"

Klaus turned around and saw an African American woman with short white hair walk out from behind the counter.

"Well Gloria, I need a favor of you." Klaus told her.

"What kind of favor?" Gloria inquired.

"My brother, Elijah, is making things rather…difficult for me. I need a weapon, something I can use against him." Klaus explained.

Gloria was silent for a long moment, having a thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly, she looked idea-struck.

"Wait here for a moment." She told him.

She walked into the backroom behind the bar, looking for something. Klaus could hear her looking through what he assumed were boxes. After a moment, she came back into the room with a rolled up paper in her hand. She led Klaus over to a table where they sat down and she unrolled the paper on the table.

"Five hundred years after your mother turned you and your siblings into vampires, an Alien from another planet visited a small town in Kansas called Smallville. The Kawatche Indians based there legendary Namon after him. Namon is said to have the strength of ten men and be able to shoot fire from his eyes. A witch devised a way to turn the alien into a vampire, but he returned to his home planet before she could attempt it." Gloria explained.

"And what does this have to do with my problem?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Before he left, he promised that one of his descendents would came to this world. For five hundred years, she and her descendents waited for this new visitor to no avail. Her last descendent died after telling me the story thirty years ago. So I waited for a time, but my time was rewarded fifteen years later. On October sixteenth, 1989, a meteor shower devastated Smallville. But what no realized, except a few witches of course, was that the visitors promise was fulfilled. A spaceship crashed and a baby was taken in and raised by two humans."

Klaus was silent for a moment, digesting this information. It seemed almost too good to be true, an Alien-Vampire hybrid. It was the perfect weapon to use against Elijah.

"And how do I turn him?" Klaus inquired curiously.

"You must feed him your blood and kill him, like you would normally do but that's where the similarities end. It must be your blood, the blood of the Hybrid that turns him. The tricky part will be convincing him to transition. He was raised with a high regard for human life, plus Human or Vampire blood will not work." Gloria explained.

"So then how does he complete the transition?" Klaus asked confused.

"The meteor shower that brought him here was the remains of his home planet. People who have come in contact with the pieces of his home planet have developed extraordinary abilities. The residences of Smallville have dubbed these people 'Meteor Freaks.' The alien must drink the blood of a Meteor Freak in order to complete the transition." Gloria told him.

"Well, I imagine it will be difficult to convince him to drink." Klaus mused out loud.

Gloria gave him a coy smile and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen. She jotted something down on the piece of paper then slide it held it out to him. Klaus took it and noticed a name on it.

"Go to Belle Reeve asylum and collect a sample of that blood. That blood belonged to someone that the Alien loved very deeply and lost. Even if he refuses to drink it, he will keep it with him as it will be all he really has left of her. As he weakens, his friends and family will attempt to convince him to go through will it." Gloria said.

Klaus looked at Gloria with one more question in mind.

"And his name?" Klaus asked.

"Clark Kent, born as Kal-El of Krypton." Gloria told him.

Kent Farm, august 15th

6:17 P.M.

Clark, Lois, Chloe, Lana, and Clark's parents, Martha and Jonathan, all sat at the table eating dinner. As they were all laughing at some snarky comment Chloe made, Clark noticed Lois picking at her food disinterestedly and gave her a concerned look. Ever since AC had dumped her, she had obviously been upset but had been trying to hide it and he was beginning to get worried about her. It wasn't healthy to hold all that in and sooner or later it was going to come out.

Lois felt his gaze on her and looked up to meet his eyes. Clark gave her a look that said 'are you okay?' She gave him a reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes. He gave her a skeptical look and she glared at him in a way that told him to relax. Clark ignored the glare and stared at her in a way that conveyed his worry. Her glare melted and she gave him a touched smile and mouthed the word 'later.'

Neither of them noticed Lana was watching them, suspicion and jealousy growing in her heart. She had been suspicious of the platonic nature of Clark's relationship with Lois ever since she had first meet Lois almost a year ago. Seeing the way that were able to communicate with only body language made her feel jealous and insecure.

"Lois are you okay, you're not eating?" Martha asked concerned.

"I'm fine Mrs. K." Lois attempted to reassure the older woman.

Before Martha could probe her further or Clark could attempt to bail Lois out, they all heard a strange noise. It was like a mix between a screech and a rumbling. Everyone stood up as they looked around for what could be could be causing the noise. Clark was able to use his super hearing to pinpoint the noise's source as the vent. Clark cautiously walked over and looked up at the vent. A green-white mist came out of the vent and hit Clark right in the face. Clark coughed as he waved his way through the mists. His vision began to blur as the mists spread throughout the kitchen. The six of them all began coughing as they attempted to find the door to no avail before all of them, one by one, fell into unconsciousness.

Undisclosed location

9:23 P.M.

Clark groaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and let his eyes refocus. He was in a room with plain, white walls the size of his living room. He was on the floor with Lois lying next to him. He reached over and started to gently shake Lois.

"Lois, wake up. You need to get up Lois." He told her urgently.

Lois groaned and slowly opened her eyes and sat up, blinking as she looked around the room, looking like she had been asleep for years.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but we were obviously abducted."Clark told her trying to think where his parents, best friend, and girlfriend could be.

Before they could say anything else, the door to the room opened. They both turned to see a blond haired man walk through the door before closing it.

"Hello Kal-El." He greeted staring straight at Clark.

"Kal-El? Wasn't that the guy that those psychos were looking for?" Lois asked looking over at Clark.

"Well, I see you aren't in on the secret." Klaus said smirking.

"Smallville, what is he talking about?" Lois demanded looking at Clark insistently.

Clark was silent for a moment. But then, realizing that he could not lie his way out of this one, he began to speak.

"During the first meteor shower," Clark began, "My parent ended with their car in a field. When the meteor shower was over, they found a small child with a space ship not far from him."

"…That child was you wasn't it? You're Kal-El." Lois realized with a gasp.

"Yes." Clark confirmed with a solemn nod.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business shall we?" Klaus asked with a dark smirk.

"Who are you?" Clark demanded fiercely.

"My name is Klaus. I am an Original, one of the first vampires in all of history." Klaus explained to them.

"So what do you want?" Clark asked as he and Lois stood up.

Instead of answering, Klaus took a walkie talkie out of his jacket pocket. Pressing the button, Klaus spoke into it.

"Do it." He ordered.

As Klaus put the Walkie talkie away, the walls began to emit a green glow. Clark fell to his knees, groaning in pain. Lois knelt down next to him, caressing him arm tenderly before glaring at Klaus.

"What are you doing to him?!" She demanded.

"The walls are giving of 30% Kryptonite radiation. Kryptonite is one of the only things on this earth that can harm and even kill Kal-El." Klaus explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Clark demanded weakly and Klaus's smirk widened.

Klaus's face vamped out and he bit down on his wrist. He then blurred over to Clark and Lois, and threw Lois away from them into the wall, though she wasn't seriously hurt. He then picked Clark up be the neck, forcing him to stand up before forcing his bloodied wrist to Clark's mouth. Clark gagged as Klaus's blood went down his throat. After a few moments, Klaus removed his wrist from Clark's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked fearful for her friend.

"Well I just fed him my blood. That is step one in creating a new vampire…here's step two, love." Klaus told her before snapping Clark's neck causing Lois to let out a horrified scream.

**So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM me. Constuctive critisizim is welcome, flames are not.**


	2. The birth of a new creature

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Smallville, Superman, or anything else you may recognize.**

Undisclosed location, August 15th

9:23 P.M.

Jonathan came to with a groan. He became aware of the fact that he was tied to a chair and his chair was tied to four others. In the others chairs were his wife Martha and their son Clark's friend Chloe and his girlfriend Lana. He noticed that Clark and Lois were both absent as he looked around the dark, windowless room that was only light by a lamp with a small light ball in the corner.

"Martha, Chloe, Lana, wake up!" He shouted as he gently nudged his chair to shake them awake.

The three women groaned as they came to. They blinked as they opened their eyes, assessing their surroundings before noticing the absence of two of their previous company as he had.

"Where are Clark and Lois?" Martha asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I just came to not long ago," Jonathan confessed.

Lana opened her mouth to speak but just then the room was pieced by a terrified feminine shriek. They exchanged horrified glances; all of them recognized the voice.

"Lois!" Chloe gasped in horror.

With Clark, Lois, and Klaus

9:24 P.M.

Clark's body limply fell to the floor with a thud. Lois scrambled over to him back lifted him so he was facing her. She started to shake him frantically, tears running down her face.

"Clark, wake up! Please wake up.!" She pleaded desperately.

"Oh he'll quite alright love," Klaus said causing her to look up at him, "When you die with Vampire blood in your system, you come back in transition."

"In transition into what?" Lois asked.

"Into a vampire," Klaus revealed to her shock, "Or half vampire in Kal-El's case."

"His name is Clark Kent, you freaking Psychopath!" Lois shouted at him.

"Kal-El, Clark Kent, it will soon cease to matter," Klaus shrugged nonchalantly, "he will soon become something much more powerful."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked confused.

"As a simple Kryptonian, he has been able to almost single handedly defeat every 'meteor freak' as you call them. Now, imagine if he had the abilities of a vampire as well." Klaus smirked.

"How does he complete the transition?" Lois asked softly.

"Well normally, you would have to drink human blood, but with…Clark, it is a bit different. He must drink the blood of a meteor freak." Klaus explained.

"And…if he doesn't?" Lois asked nervously.

"Then he will die," Klaus said to her horror, "I leave it up to you to convince him."

"Why did you choose me? Why not his parents, or Lana, or even Chloe." Lois asked trying to make sense of his reasoning.

"You fail to realize just how much Kal-El cares for you," Klaus told her, "I've been watching you all for days now. I've been around for over a thousand years; I see the way you and Kal-El look at each other even if the two of you do not. You are the only one who will be able to convince him to become superior."

Before Lois could even attempt to absorb this information, she heard Clark gasp for breath. She looked down at him as his eyes snapped open.

"What happened?" Clark demanded as he sat up.

"I killed you." Klaus said simply.

"What?" Clark asked in shock.

"As I just explained to your friend here, when you have vampire blood in your system and die, you come back in transition as a vampire, or a Hybrid of vampire and Kryptonian in your case. You must drink the blood of a meteor freak to complete the transition or you will die. You have twenty four hours, so I'd hop to it." Klaus told them.

"Even if I wanted to, there isn't a Meteor Freak in sight." Clark argued causing Klaus to flash an unnerving smirk.

"I dropped by Belle Reeve this afternoon," Klaus said as he went through his jacket pocket, "While I was there, I picked this up."

Klaus pulled out a vial of what was no doubt the blood of a meteor freak. Clark gulped nervously as he realized that he no longer had an argument but he still refused to submit, to become a monster.

"I still won't do it." Clark said firmly.

Lois was dismayed by his answer. She didn't want Clark to die, even if he had to become half vampire to do it. He was one of her only friends and she would be devastated if he died.

"Well, I'll just keep this here in case you change your mind," Klaus said as he placed the vial on the floor at Clark's feet, "Though before you decide to do anything rash like destroy the blood, you should know something."

"What should I know?" Clark demanded wearily.

"This vial contains the blood of the one known as Alicia Baker," Klaus revealed as he stood back up to Clark and Lois's shock, "so go ahead, destroy it if you want."

Clark stared at the vial deeply conflicted. This vial contained the blood, the very life essence of Alicia, the only woman he had ever loved besides Lana. But on one hand, he could be tempted to drink if he didn't destroy it. After a moment, he came to a decision.

He reached for it and picked it up. He unzipped the pocket of his red jacket and placed the vial inside before zipping it back up. Klaus smirked in satisfaction before turning around and walking out the door.

Smallville

9:56 P.M.

A young woman was driving home, her mind fuming on her rude date when her headlights revealed a man lying in the middle of the road. She slammed on her brakes and the car skidded to a stop. She unbuckled and ran out of the car and over to the man.

"Sir, are you alright?" the woman asked concerned.

The man, with inhuman agility and speed, hopped to his feet and looked her in the eyes. She was entranced by his deep blue eyes, overriding any fear she may have had at his inhuman like abilities.

"Don't be afraid and don't scream. Hold very still." He told her, his pupil's dilating.

Her body, as if with a mind of its own, froze. He put his face up by her neck, as if to kiss her, when he suddenly bit down on her neck causing pain to shoot through her body. But she did not scream, and she was not afraid for some reason. After a moment, she began to get dizzy before he removed his head, his mouth covered in blood. He looked her in the eyes once again.

"Forget everything that happened, forget that you saw me. If someone asks about your neck, tell them your boy friend likes to get kinky." He said before releasing her.

She got back in her car and drove off. Damon stared after her. He supposed he could have taken all her blood, but in a town this small, it wouldn't take long for someone to notice a missing person and that could give him unwanted attention. With that thought in mind, Damon sped off into the night.

Undisclosed location

10:03 P.M.

Klaus watched the security camera's with the utmost attention. On one screen, Kal-El was sitting with his back against the wall as far away from Lois as he could; obviously concerned that he could lose control and attack her. Lois was sitting with her back against the wall across from him, a concerned look on her face. She would be able to convince him to complete the transition, of that he had no doubt. They cared about each other more than either would care to admit.

Klaus's gaze flickered to another screen. Kal-El's parents, his friend, and his lover were still tied to their chairs. His father was eerily calm, his eyes flickering around, trying to see through the light. Trying to come up with a plan to escape, Klaus realized with admiration. Kal-El's mother was trying to calm down his lover, who was obviously freaking out in worry over the scream they heard while his ally was attempting to find a way to escape.

Klaus heard someone approach him from behind and turned around to see a Kawatche- skinned young man with short dark hair wearing glassing. The young man eyed him wearily before speaking.

"Klaus, what does this have to do with my revenge?" The young man inquired.

"Well you see Jeremiah; he will not complete the transition, so you get the pleasure of watching Kal-El die." Klaus lied smoothly.

Honestly, Jeremiah Holdsclaw annoyed him to no end, but Klaus had been forced to partner himself with the Kawatche in order to go through with his plan. Apparently, Jeremiah had battled with Kal-El over a year ago; acquiring super-human abilities, but the battle had rendered him catatonic until a few months ago. Upon his awakening, Jeremiah had sworn vengeance against Kal-El.

It was almost beyond a coincidence that the two of them had meet almost immediately upon the vampire's arrival in Kansas. Klaus was about to feed on him until he had heard him mention someone named 'Namon.' Instead, Klaus had compelled him to tell him who he was talking about. Klaus had proposed an alliance to kill Kal-El, as far as the human knew anyway. Klaus had snuck into the Kent farm while everyone was gone earlier in the day and planted some Knock gas, bombs in the vent that had some Kryptonite dusts mixed in so they'd affect Kal-El as well. He'd then taken them all back here to this fortress with built in Kryptonite radiation controls that Jeremiah had spent the last few months constructing.

Klaus had also spent that last few days watching Kal-El's every move, seeing who he was closest to in order to find the one person that could convince him to go through with the transition. At first he thought it was his lover, Lana Lang, judging by the love struck way Kal-El worshipped her. But then he saw the deeper feelings that Kal-El had for Lois Lane, and he knew he found the perfect motivation.

"I think it's time that we make a visit to Kal-El's friends, don't you?" Klaus smirked at Jeremiah.

With the other's

10:13 P.M.

Jonathan, Martha, Chloe, and Lana looked up as the door to the room opened. A man whose features none of them could make out walked in the room and put his hand on the wall before moving it up. They heard a 'click' and the room was flooded in light. Klaus and Jeremiah walked over to them and Jonathan, Chloe, and Martha gasped at the sight of Jeremiah.

"You're that Kawatche that's been comatose ever since you tried to kill Lionel Luthor!" Chloe exclaimed in shock.

"That's correct love; although I'm sure the Kents remember him as the one who attempted to kill Kal-El and almost succeeded." Klaus mentioned causing Chloe to look shocked and Lana to look confused.

"He did what!?" Chloe shouted causing Martha and Jonathan to look at her shocked that she knew Clark's secret while Lana looked even more confused.

"Who the hell is this Kal-El and what is going on?" Lana shouted in frustration causing Klaus to laugh making Lana angry.

"I see, so you're only one who still doesn't know." Klaus said confusing Lana even more and shocking the Kents and Chloe.

"What are you talking about?" Lana demanded angrily.

"On the day of the first meteor shower fifteen years ago, meteors were not the only thing that came to town. A little boy came to earth with the meteor shower, Kal-El of the planet Krypton. He was in fact found and raised by two people in this very room." Klaus revealed eyes the Kents meaningfully.

Lana looked at the Kents, as much as being tied to the chair would allow, shocked by this revelation. Chloe on the other hand, was putting together something else that Klaus had said.

"What do you mean she's the only one who doesn't know the secret?" Chloe asked bring Lana out of her shocked daze.

"Oh, I revealed the truth to your cousin almost forty-five minutes ago." Klaus mentioned causally.

"What, where is she?!" Chloe asked frantically with The Kents looking almost as worried.

Klaus smirked as he took out a remote. He pointed it at the wall and pressed a button. A popping was heard and they turned towards the wall to see something that truly stunned them. The wall had completely disappeared to reveal a completely different room. On one side of the room, Lois was against the wall looking extremely worried and distressed while giving Clark a concerned look. On the other side, Clark was sitting with his back against the wall, looking a little paler than usual.

"Clark, Lois!" Chloe called worriedly.

Neither of them responded, or even so much as looked up at the sound of her voice. Klaus chuckled causing her to look at him in confusion.

"They cannot hear you. This is not a wall, but a screen. You seeing the images on a camera in the room they are in." Klaus explained.

"Why is Clark so pale?" Martha asked worriedly noticing her sons abnormally pale complexion.

"Because I killed him." Klaus said simply.

"What!?" They all shouted in shock.

"I am not a meteor freak; I am a one thousand year old vampire, an Original. There is a way to turn Kal-El into a hybrid of Kryptonian and vampire. Step one: Feed him my blood. Step two: Kill him. I have completed the first two steps which leaves only step three: Kal-El must drink the blood of a meteor freak. I have given him a vial of blood from the one known as Alicia Baker." Klaus explained to their horror and shock.

"But he won't take it, so I get to watch him die." Jeremiah said darkly, smirking victoriously.

"Of course Jeremiah." Klaus said distractedly, causing Chloe to look at him suspiciously.

Chloe noticed that he was eying Lois and his gaze would shift over to Clark. Chloe was getting concerned by the way he kept eying her cousin. Did Klaus plan to turn Lois to?

"And now," Klaus said, almost to himself, "the waiting game begins."

Luthor Mansion

11:17 P.M.

Lex was typing away on his computer, doing a business report when the phone to his right started to ring. He picked it up on the second ring, his mind still mostly on his report.

"Lex Luthor speaking." He said distractedly.

"Sir, the girl is missing." The man on the other line said.

Lex's finger's paused mid-stroke. Lana was missing? His mind went into overdrive, looking for possible suspects. He found none that came to mind.

"What happened?" Lex demanded.

"From what we can tell, she was having dinner at the Kent farm when some knock out gas bombs that someone planted in the vent went off. She and the Kent family were abducted by a so far unknown individual." Lex's employee explained solemnly.

"Find her and the Kent's or I will make sure you never work anywhere ever again." Lex snarled before hanging up, worry for Lana and his former best friend forming in his stomach.

Jeremiah's fortress, August 16th

3:31 A.M.

Klaus, Jeremiah, Jonathan, Martha, Chloe, and Lana continued to watch the screen that Clark and Lois were on. Lois had attempted a few times to talk him into completing the transition but he had firmly refused. Clark was growing weaker and weaker, paling so much that he was almost as white as a ghost and he was sweating profusely and his eyes had bags over them.

"He has refused for over six hours. Most men would have given in hours ago, but he has endured for over six hours. You must be proud to have raised a man so strong." Klaus taunted the Kents.

Martha and Jonathan ignored him, instead keeping their eyes on their son. His eyes were half close, he was obviously bordering on unconsciousness. They were startled when Lois stood up. They watched as she walked over to Clark and knelt down so she could look him in the eye. She cupped his face and forced him to look at her causing his eyes to open all the way up.

"Smallville, you have to complete the transition." She told him desperately.

"No. I will not submit to this psychopath's demands, I won't give him the satisfaction." Clark spat weakly.

"Please Smallville. Think about your family. Don't do it for Klaus, do it for your parent, for Lana, for Chloe," her voice lowered to a mere whisper so that those watching could barely hear it, "for me."

Clark looked her in the eyes, both of them seeming to lose themselves in the other's eyes. It seemed like a very private, intimate moment between them. For some reason, Martha, Jonathan, and Chloe felt slightly guilty for even watching this while Lana felt her insecurity and jealousy from earlier return and magnify ten-fold.

Clark took her hands of his face and started pushing her away with one hand. Lois gave him a look that was hurt, devastated, and defeated all at once. Seeing that look, Clark grabbed her left hand with his own.

"I need you get as far away from me as you can," He told her gently, "Once I start drinking, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop."

Lois nearly glowed with relief, as did his parents and Chloe. Even Lana, who had been seething in jealousy, gave a sigh of relief. Klaus smirked in triumph while Jeremiah fumed in rage.

"You told me that he wouldn't go through with it!" Jeremiah exploded.

"On his own, he wouldn't. With Miss Lana there however…" Klaus trailed off suggestively.

"This was your plan for the beginning," Jeremiah realized, "you used me so you could turn Kal-El into something stronger than a Kryptonian."

Klaus's victorious smirk gave him away. Seething in anger, Jeremiah turned around to go stop Clark when Klaus suddenly blurred in front of him.

"You are not stopping this." Klaus growled at him.

With Clark and Lois

3:33 A.M.

Lois moved into the back corner so Clark could begin. Clark weakly and slowly reached up to his jacket pocket and unzipped it. He reached inside and slowly pulled out the vial of Alicia's blood. He stared at it for a moment, thinking of all his memories of the blonde haired teleporter. They day first met in the elevator, how she saved his life, their first date, how she snuck into his room later that night, seeing her in his barn after she was released from Belle reeve, their Vegas marriage and almost wedding night, how she took a bullet for him, finding her body in her parents barn…

Clark's thought trailed off as he grimaced. Even in death, she would still save his life. With shaky hands, he pulled the plug of the top of the vial. With a shaky breath, he put the vial to his lips and began to drink. He expected the blood to taste revolting, but it was almost delicious. It tasted of bubbles and vanilla, like he imaged she would have. As the vial was almost empty, something happened. Clark felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his lower and upper gums. Clark dropped the vial and in shattered on the floor and grunted in pain as he lowered his head.

Lois was about to go over and see if he was alright when Clark raised his head and she recoiled in shock. The veins under his eyes had become visible and he had four two inch long fangs sticking out from his top and lower gums, with blood dripping down his chin. After a few deep breaths, the fangs retracted and his eyes returned to normal. Clark wiped the blood on his chip off on the arm of his jacket and stood up.

He walked over to the door and threw his arm back and punched it. However, even Clark was surprised when the iron door flew off and hit the wall. Clark stood there stunned, so shocked by what he had done that he didn't even notice that Lois had walked over to him until she touched his arm. Startled out of his daze, Clark looked down at her.

"Clark, we need to find the others." She reminded him.

"Right," Clark nodded already looking around for any rooms and finding none, "stay a little behind me, I don't trust myself right now."

Clark started to walk down the hall with Lois behind him when they saw a door open down the long hallway. Klaus and, to Clark's shock, Jeremiah stepped out of the room.

"You?!" Clark asked in shock.

"You know that guy?" Lois asked curiously.

"Long story short: Jeremiah here got his hands on an ancient Kawatche weapon that gave him super powers shortly before all that drama with me vanishing and Chloe faking her own death went down. He tried to kill me, stabbed me, I almost died, my father healed me, Jeremiah and I fought, I won and he went into a coma." Clark explained to his human friend.

"That's right, you put me into a coma," Jeremiah snarled, "I built this place so I could get my revenge and kill you. A few days ago, Klaus and met and he told me about being a vampire while I told him all about you. He convinced me that I would be able to watch you slowly die, but it seems that I was misinformed."

At this, Jeremiah gave Klaus a dirty look. Klaus smirked as he gave Jeremiah an amused look.

"Come now, didn't you ever wonder why I left Lois Lane in the room with him while I separated him from the rest of his companions? It was because I knew she could convince him to complete the transition." Klaus explained to him.

"Why are my parents, Chloe, and Lana?" Clark demanded.

"Oh, they're right in there." Klaus told him gesturing to the room he and Jeremiah had just walked out off.

"Let them go!" Clark growled as he advanced towards them threateningly.

"Oh, I will, on one condition." Klaus told him with a smile as he stepped a little closer to Clark.

"A condition?" Clark as he raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to join me Kal-El," Klaus revealed his plan, "together, you and I could rule this planet. Vampire, human, witch, werewolf, they would all be forced to bow to us."

Clark grinded his teeth together. This psychopath had kidnapped his parents and friends, killed him, and turned him into a monster, just so he could ask him to go on some world conquest mission?! Not to mention this speech sounded far too much like what the evil Lex had said when Lex's good and evil personality had been separated.

"You can go to hell." Clark said in a low voice.

Klaus's smile vanished as a scowl replaced it. Immediately, Klaus began to give off an air of danger. Clark gave Lois a look and she understood. She began to back away from them just before Clark flew at Klaus. Simultaneously, they punched each other in the jaw. They started blurring over the hallway until eventually Clark slammed the Original against the wall, causing the area around Klaus to start cracking. Klaus was shocked that the newborn was able to hold him down, granted it looked like it required all his strength.

"Lois, go free the others!" Clark grunted as he struggled to hold Klaus.

Lois started to run towards the room only for Jeremiah to block her path. Having just about enough of people threatening her friends, Lois punched him in the jaw and he fell to the floor. Lois ran past him, not noticing that he had slightly cut himself on the upper left side of his neck.

Lois ran into the room and saw The Kents, her cousin, and Lana were tied to four chairs tied together. Looking around, she spots a knife on the table where a lamp is on. She runs over and begs to cut the rope binding the chairs together so she can get access to the hands.

Outside, Clark and Klaus's fight continues as Klaus breaks free. Klaus tackles Clark and the fight becomes a wrestling match, each trying to get upper hand as they tumble around on the floor. Finally, Clark got the upper hand as he grabbed Klaus's by the throat, pinning him to the ground as he tightened his grip almost crushing Klaus's throat, his vampire face coming out in the process.

"Now I'm gonna say this once so listen up," Clark growled him, "we both know I'm stronger than you. If you ever attempt to hurt anyone I love or anyone they love, I will kill you."

"I am an Original, I cannot be killed." Klaus declared with a dark smirk.

"Then I will make you wish you could." Clark told him in a dark, low voice.

The predatory look in his eye made Klaus terrified. Instead of creating a weapon, he had made an enemy as dangerous as Mikael, Klaus realized. Clark's fangs and veins receded and he released Klaus. Klaus could not blur out of there fast enough.

As Klaus ran, Lois, His parents, Chloe, and Lana came out of the room. Clark sighed in relief as his parents ran to him and embraced him. The happy reunion was interrupted by a groan. The Kents, Lois, Lana, and Chloe turned to see Jeremiah standing up rubbing his neck. Wearing a puzzled expression, Jeremiah pulls his hand back to see some blood on his middle finger.

Immediately, Clark's new found vampire instincts began screaming at him to rip Jeremiah's throat out. Lois noticed that Clark was starting to hyperventilate but before she could ask what was wrong, she noticed his vampire face appear. Before she could fully process what was happening, Clark lunged at Jeremiah and bit into his throat, causing the Kawatche to scream.

The humans stood in shock as Jeremiah gasped for breath as Clark drained the life out of him. Once he was drained of every drop of blood, Clark released him and the carcass fell to the floor. Once he regained his rationality, Clark was horrified at the realization of what he had just done. Breathing rapidly, he did the only thing he could thing of: he ran. Clark blurred over to the wall and ran right through the iron wall.

"Clark wait!" Martha called desperately.

"Son get back here!" Jonathan asked knowing that Clark wouldn't have done that on purpose.

"Smallville let us help you!" Lois said as she ran over to the new opening which he had run out of.

But the only sounds they heard were the wind and the sound of a river.

**So what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM me.**


	3. Salvatore and Kent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, Vampire Diaries, or anything else you may recognize.**

Smallville, August 16th

3:47 P.M.

Clark had no idea where he was going but he knew he had to get away. He was even more of a monster than he was before, he had killed someone. How was he supposed to face his parents, his friends, now? Clark simply ran and he ran until he needed to stop.

He was out of breath, he was weak. This had never happened to him before, but he wasn't the same anymore. He was a monster now, Clark reminded himself. He drank blood to survive now. Who knows how his body was going to react to things now?

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap behind him. He whirled around to see a man standing behind him. He was in his early thirties with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was dressed in typical farmer clothes. He had a hat on and was shining a flashlight in Clark's face. The light felt like the sun thanks to his super heightened senses.

"Hey kid, you alright?" The man asked as he began to walk closer to Clark.

At that moment, Clark could hear the man's heart beating, pumping blood to his body. Clark began hyperventilating as he fought the urge to rip the man's throat out. However, it was a losing battle as his vamp face came out and he turned to face the man before jumping on him.

The man gasped in pain as Clark began draining him of his blood. Clark tried to release the man but his body didn't seem to be responding, too caught up in the high that was feeding on human blood. That moment should have been the man's end, but someone up there seemed to be looking out for him.

Clark felt someone grab the back of his jacket and pull. This someone was so strong that they managed to yank Clark of the man. As the man fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding neck, Clark tried to go back to feeding on him, his mind still high on blood. But a strong hand on his chest prevented him from doing so.

"Easy Rookie, you're gonna kill 'em." A deep voice brought him out of his blood lust.

Clark, blood dripping down his chin, looked at the person who had stopped him. It was a man in his early to mid twenties with black hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, with a black leather jacket. He also bore an uncanny resemblance to Adam Knight, Clark realized after a moment. Older Adam looked at him assessing as he looked him up and down.

"You're obviously a new Vampire, though not one like I've ever seen. Your eyes stay the same when you vamp out," Older Adam noted with a frown before turning to the bleeding man who stared up at them fearfully, "lesson 1 on being a vampire: in a town as small as this, even one disappearance or unexplained death can bring attention to those who know about our kind."

Older Adam walked over to the man and knelt down next to him. Older Adam's eyes turned black as did the veins under his eyes. The man backed up in fear as Older Adam opened his mouth to reveal fangs. But instead of lunging for his neck, as Clark had, Older Adam bit down on his own wrist. Older Adam grabbed the man by his shirt with his unwounded hand and forced the wounded part of his other hand to the man's mouth. The man gagged as Older Adam's blood went down his throat before Older Adam wrenched his wrist away. Clark watched, mesmerized, as the wound's on Older Adam's wrist and on the man's neck healed rapidly. Older Adam let go of the man's shirt and lifted the man's head by his chin upward until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Do you have a family?" Older Adam asked him.

"No, I live alone." The man answered in a robotic voice.

"What were you doing out here?" older Adam asked.

"I was picking up some milk when I saw that guy on the street. He looked like he was in trouble, so I stopped to check on him." The man answered.

"At four in the morning?" Older Adam asked skeptically.

"I have to eat an early breakfast before I take a four hour trip to visit my sick Mother in Star city." The man answered still in the robotic voice.

"You're gonna forget that this happened. You went out to get milk and you went home, that's all. Stay out of life threatening situations for the next twenty-four hours." Older Adam said as he released the man and stood up.

The man stood up and turned around. Clark and Older Adam watched as he walked to his car that Clark hadn't noticed before. The man got in, slamming his door as he did, before starting his car and driving off. Once he was out of sit, Older Adam turned around to face Clark. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Older Adam broke it.

"Who are you?" He asked Clark.

"It's common curiously to give your own name first." Clark muttered this guy's resemblance to Adam putting him on guard.

"Fair enough," Older Adam nodded in agreement, "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore."

"Clark Kent." Clark said still eying him wearily.

"Any reason you're looking at me like I punched your mother?" Damon asked.

"You just look like some I used to know." Clark said feeling guilty about his rudeness.

"Well, the Salvatore family is spread out through the world. Probably a distant relative." Damon noted.

"So how'd you do that?" Clark asked curiously.

"In addition to causing our transitions, vampire blood heals. And as vampires, we have the abilities to compel the minds of humans. I'm surprised your Sire didn't tell you that." Damon pointed out.

"My Sire?" Clark repeated confused.

"The one who turned you." Damon clarified.

"Well I was turned by some Psychopath named Klaus, so I didn't really wanna stick around." Clark explained.

"Klaus?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"You know him?" Clark asked Damon.

"No, but I know of him. He's supposed to be one of the Oldest Vampires in history; I thought he was just a myth." Damon admitted.

"Well he seemed pretty real when he snapped my neck." Clark told him rhetorically.

"So what kind of vampire are you?" Damon asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm half vampire." Clark said defensively.

"Half Vampire and half what?" Damon asked curiously.

"Kryptonian, I'm an alien from a few galaxies away. Got a problem with that?" Clark asked challengingly though he inwardly wondered where this new attitude was coming from.

"Not at all, I think that's awesome." Damon told him with a smirk.

"…Uh, thanks." Clark said awkwardly not sure how to react to that.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Damon asked, genuinely curious.

"Plan to do, what else can I do but not feed? I will not be a monster." Clark said his voice colored with Self loathing.

Under normal circumstances, Damon would have either skipped town or Staked Clark at that. However, the tone of voice, the expression, the way his shoulders hunched in disgust…it reminded him an awful lot of his brother Stefan. And, against his will, a glimmer of his humanity slithered out.

"Being a vampire isn't all bad," Damon assured him, "trust me, I felt the same way when I first turned. But, the pros far out way the cons."

"What pros?" Clark asked skeptically.

"Stick with me for awhile and you'll find." Damon promised with a smirk.

Jeremiah's fortress

3:52 A.M.

Jonathan and Martha threw Jeremiah's body, wrapped in a giant black bag they had found, into the raging river. The black bag sunk as it was carried down the flowing river. The Kents stared after it for a moment before they turned to the three young women in their company. Lana seemed shaken by the turn of events that had taken place in the last several hours, While Lois and Chloe just seemed worried.

"So what do we do now?" Chloe asked the Kents.

"I don't know Chloe, but our first order of business should be to find Clark." Jonathan said taking charge.

"Maybe we should call the police?" Lana suggested.

"Are you nuts? What are we supposed to tell them, that some psycho vampire turned Clark into some alien/vampire crossbred?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"Lois is right," Chloe intervened before a fight could break out, "best case scenario, they'll lock him up and treat him like some experiment. Worst case scenario, they'll try and kill him."

Everyone shuttered at the thought. Lana looked up a thought occurring to her.

What about Lex?" She asked hopefully.

"No, we are not involving Lex Luthor in this." Jonathan said firmly.

"Clark is Lex's best friend." Lana insisted.

"_Was_ his best Friend." Chloe said pointedly.

"Was, as in past tense, as in not anymore," Lois snapped, "Lana, you may trust him, but Clark doesn't, and neither do we."

"While I agree with everything you just said cuz," Chloe interjected, "if worst comes to worst, we may have no choice but to ask him for help."

"Well, it hasn't come to that yet." Martha resolved before another argument could erupt.

"For now, we'll wait to see if any mysterious deaths pop up; hopefully they'll lead us to Clark. I really hope we can find him before he kills anyone else." Jonathan sighed in exhaustion.

"I still can't believe he did that." Lana muttered almost to herself.

"It's not like he could help it, he can't control it." Lois snapped defensively.

"We know that Lois," Chloe once again acted as peace keeping between her best friend and her cousin, "I think we're all just a little…shocked that it happened. None of us ever though Clark could be capable of murder."

"Well, we better get home so we can get some rest before we start our search." Jonathan said his face show how exhausted he was.

"But how are we going to get out of here, we don't even know where we are." Chloe pointed out.

Nobody knew the answer to that question. As the women exchange uncertain glances, Jonathan was looking around the area until he spotted a small pickup truck. Hmm…

In the middle of the woods outside Smallville

4:57 A.M.

Clark followed Damon through the woods, but he was getting a little weary. They had been walking through the woods for the past half hour and Damon refused to tell him where they were going. Clark was about to snap and explode at Damon when Damon stopped walking. Clark stopped as well and noticed Damon's smile. He followed Damon's gaze and noticed an old wooden house not that far in the distance.

Damon led Clark over to the house and they walked up the front porch to the old, worn down door. Damon pressed a button on the side of the house an old sounding door bell chimed. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened. A women was standing there, she had red hair curled by curlers and green eyes with fair skin. Though she had an unsettling dazed look in her eyes, even though she smiled brightly.

"Hello Damon, who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is Clark; he's going to be staying with us for awhile. Clark, this is my friend Julie. Why don't you invite him in Julie?" Damon suggested.

"Of course, come in, both of you come in." Julie said brightly as she stepped aside.

Damon and Clark walked inside, Clark looking around the house. It was a rather small set up, Clark realized. There was a kitchen, which took up most of the space, which had a small dining room table in it. There was also a bathroom and a small chair in the small living room. There was another door and a small staircase which led up to a small hallway leading to another door.

"Quick tour: the kitchen and dining room, bathroom, living room, Julie's room, and the spare bedroom," Damon said as he pointed to each place as he said it, "You can take the spare room and I'll take the chair tonight."

"Thanks." Clark said not sure what else to say.

Damon nodded before turning to Julie. Clark frowned; there was something about the light in Julie's eyes that was both unsettling and familiar. Clark wasn't sure how it was familiar but he didn't like it.

"Julie, if anyone comes to the door, you are not to tell them about Clark, you are not to answer any question about Clark, when he or I are out of this house, you've never seen either one of us, understand?" Damon commanded.

"Yes." Julie nodded obediently.

"Good, you may go back to bed now." Damon told her.

As Julie turned and started walking towards her room, Clark was hit with the realization of why the light in her eyes was so familiar. Clark turned towards Damon angrily as Julie closed her bedroom door behind her.

"You compelled her?" Clark demanded.

"of course I did, did you really think she would allow me to live here after I arrived in town unexpectedly?" Damon snorted like Clark was an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

"It's wrong Damon." Clark insisted.

"Is it now? Is it wrong for the lion to kill the antelope? Is it wrong for the fox to kill the chicken?" Damon demanded.

"Well…no." Clark admitted lamely.

"Of course it isn't, that's just nature's course. We're vampires Clark; we're at the top of the food chain. If I sound too much like the Emperor from Star Wars, I apologize, but things like wrong and evil are simply ideas. People do terrible things all the time, sometimes just to be Dicks, but sometimes they have good reasons. For example, a guy is robbing a grocery store and is arrested. Who is right: The police or the robber?" Damon asked Clark.

"The Police of course." Clark said immediately wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Ah, but what if the guy has a family to feed? What if he only robbed the store because he has no job and he needs money to support his family? Who's right then?" Damon challenged.

Clark opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out. Damon was right; he couldn't say who was right or wrong. Both had good reasons to be doing what they were doing. Who was he to decide who was right and who was wrong?

"Exactly Clark," Damon said, "no one is pure good or pure evil, we all have good and evil inside of us. What some see as evil is usually someone just trying to survive."

Clark nodded, not sure what to say. He began to feel the day's events catch up with him and he turned to go up the stairs to the spare room when a though occurred to him. Clark turned back to Damon who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does she have a phone?" Clark asked him.

"Yeah it's in the kitchen, why?" Damon asked curiously.

"I want to call my parents, let them know I'm okay." Clark told him causing Damon to sigh.

"Clark-" Damon began but was cut off by Clark.

"They know, okay? They were there when I transitioned. I just want to let them know I'm okay." Clark assured him.

Damon hesitated but then saw Clark's face. His face reminded him of Stefan's so much when he was kid and he wanted to spend time with Damon, back before when they were human and Stefan still worshiped the ground he walked on. Once again, a bit of Damon's humanity slipped out against his switch's control.

"One phone call and that's it. Afterwards, you cut off all contact with everyone you know until you have control of this. Otherwise, they might trace us back to here." Damon told him.

Clark nodded before walking into the kitchen and picked up the phone. His parent may or may not be home yes, so he should probably call either Lana or Chloe. He was about to dial Chloe's number before another face appeared in his mind. He hesitated as it appeared long, blonde-brown hair and hazel eyes flashing in his mind's eye. He gripped his hand into a fist before it relaxed and he dialed in a different number.

Kent farm

5:02 A.M.

The Kents, Lois, Chloe, and Lana walked through the door, all exhausted. They had finally managed to find their way back to Smallville after over half an hour. They were all exhausted and emotionally drained, desperately wanting to find their son/boyfriend/friend.

"You girls can stay over; we should all get some sleep for a few hours before we go on the search for Clark." Jonathan told everyone tiredly.

Before anyone could accept or refuse, a phone began ringing. Everyone looked around before Lois tiredly took her phone out of her pocket. Lois flipped it open and answered, looking like she was dead on her feet.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Lois…" A familiar voice said causing her to snap wide awake.

"Smallville?" She gasped bringing everyone's attention on her.

"How are you guys, did you get home safe?" Clark asked her concerned.

"Yeah, we're all at your house, where are you?" She asked him.

"I'm somewhere safe. I met someone who can help me. Lois, look…I'm not going to…be able to see you guys for a while." Clark told her slowly.

"What do you mean?" Lois said.

"I have to stay away until I can control this." Clark told her.

"What are you talking about, you can't stay away!" Lois argued.

"Lois…I care about you all too much to risk hurting you." Clark told her.

"You would never hurt us Clark." Lois cried tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Lois, I nearly killed another person less than two hours ago!" Clark shouted at her.

"Clark…" Lois trailed off unable to finish.

"It's not forever Lois; we'll see each other someday. Just know that I care about you." Clark told her before Lois heard the dial tone.

Julie's house

5:04 A.M.

Clark put the phone down and let out a shaky sigh. That goodbye had been much harder than when he said goodbye to Lana before he ran away to Metropolis. He felt tears prickle at the edge of his vision before he pushed them back.

"Like you said Clark, it's not forever." Damon reminded him.

"But it is for now." Clark said grimly.

"Go get some sleep, vampire training camp starts in four hours." Damon told him.

Clark sighed before walking out of the kitchen and past Damon. Clark walked up the staircase and into the spare room. It was a small room with the bed taking up most of the space. Clark jumped on the bed and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**So, tell me what you think. I am sorry for the large gaps in updates. Please leave any comments or thoughts you have in a review or PM me.**


	4. Vampire training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, Vampire Diaries, or anything else you may recognize.**

**Author's note: I noticed that some of you have been asking if Jor-El could turn Clark back into a Kryptonian. Well, Magic cannot be undone by science, therefore no, Jor-El cannot return Clark to a Kryptonian. I'm sorry if you want that to happen, but Clark is going to stay this way for the duration of the story.**

Clark and Lana were in Clark's room at the Kent farm. They were on his bed, making out heavily when someone began knocking on his bedroom door loudly. Clark and Lana broke their kiss and Clark turned towards his door.

"Clark, I need your help son." Jonathan's voice spoke.

"I'll be there in a second!" Clark shouted irritated before turning back to his female companion.

"Now where were we?" Lois asked with a seductive grin.

Clark's eyes snapped open as someone knocked unnecessarily loud on the bedroom door.

"Up and at 'em Kent, you've got a long day ahead of you!" Damon told him from the other side of the door.

Clark sat up and stressfully ran a hand through his dark hair. He had had those kinds of dreams about Lana before, but this was the first time he had had one about Lois. Had becoming half vampire made him lose his mind?

"What the hell man." Clark muttered to himself.

After getting out of bed, Clark opened the door to his current room and made his way down stairs. In the kitchen, Damon was drinking what smelled like liquor as Julie made some pancakes when Clark walked in. Damon put his cup down and looked at Clark's face with an amused smirk.

"I know that look, girl trouble." Damon said amused.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Clark grumbled.

"Alright, well let's go." Damon said as he stood up.

"But…breakfast." Clark said confused.

"Vampires don't need breakfast, food is just for enjoyment, and we need blood for survival." Damon told him as he began to walk towards the front door.

Sighing, Clark followed the older vampire towards the door. The two undead creatures walked out the door and Damon closed the door behind him. Clark followed Damon down the steps and Damon stopped, looking around the area for something which Clark couldn't see. Frowning, Clark looked at his new mentor confused.

"What are you looking for?" Clark asked him confused.

"A fox or something." Damon told him as he continued to look.

"Wait, I can live off animal blood?" Clark asked hopefully.

"No," Damon said with a laugh, "feeding off animals is more inclined to give you less self control than you posses now."

"Then why are you looking for one?" Clark asked confused as he deflated.

"Because before we try it on a live person, we're gonna test you." Damon told him as he finally found a fox.

"Test me?" Clark said even more confused now.

"Follow me." Damon told him as he blurred towards the fox with Clark following him.

Kent farm, August 16th

9:27 A.M.

Lois, Chloe, Lana, and the Kents all sat at the kitchen table. On the table was a map of Kansas with X's on some places. As everyone else poured over the map, Lois sighed before pushing her chair out. At the sound of her chair moving, everyone turned to her and were surprised to see her standing up.

"Lois, where are you going?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Work." Lois said as she turned to leave.

"Lois, it's fine, you have the day off." Martha told her kindly.

"Look Mrs. K.," Lois said as she turned back to them, "I want Smallville to come home as much as any of you, but he said it himself. He's too dangerous to be around until he gains control over himself."

"We'll help him gain control like we always have." Jonathan insisted stubbornly.

"And how many of those times did Clark want to rip your throat out when you cut yourself?" Lois demanded.

Jonathan looked away stubbornly, refusing to admit he was wrong. Lois nodded in victory before turning to leave.

"If you want Clark to come home, then you need to let him do what he has to in order to gain control." Lois told them before walking out of the room.

Smallville woods

9:30 A.M.

Clark, with blood smeared over his chin, stared in horror at what he had done. The body of the fox lay directly in front of him while its head was a few inches to the left. Behind the shocked Hybrid, Damon stared at the remains indifferently, having seen much worse in his years.

"Well that didn't work out so well," Damon noted, "can't have you turning into a Ripper now."

"So what do we do now?" Clark asked shakily.

"Just deal with it Smallville."

Hearing the familiar voice, Clark wiped his head around. Lois was leaning against a tree, smirking at him. Clark blinked and then she was gone. Seeing Clark staring at the tree, Damon frowned as he eyed him warily.

"What are you staring at?" Damon asked his student.

"Nothing." Clark said as he stood up then almost jumped when Damon blurred in front of him.

"Clark, if you want my help I need you to be honest with me. So level with me, what's up?" Damon asked him.

"…this morning, I had a dream," Clark admitted deciding that maybe Damon could help, "I was dreaming about my girlfriend when she turned into my friend Lois. A few seconds ago, I saw her over there. Damon, I think I'm losing it."

"You're not losing it Clark." Damon assured him.

"Then what's happening to me?" Clark asked him.

"When we make the transition to vampire, everything is heightened. Our emotions, our desires, and our personality, even the parts of your personality you try to hide. In some cases, our subconscious makes us see or hear things to try and tell us something about ourselves." Damon explained.

"So…I'm seeing Lois because my subconscious is trying to tell me something?" Clark asked skeptically.

"Possibly. Or it could be that you're exhausted. You've been through a lot in the last twenty four hours; you might just need some sleep," Damon assessed, "unfortunately, sleep will have to wait."

Hearing a twig snap behind them, the pair turned to see a second fox enter the area. Damon and the fox entered a staring contest, staring at each other unblinkingly. Clark looked back and forth between Damon and the fox as Damon began to speak in a voice so low that only a Vampire or Kryptonian could hear him.

"Clark, I want you to try and feed on the fox, but this time, I want you to do something. I want you to think about something that makes you happy while you feed." Damon ordered Clark.

"Like what?" Clark asked just as low.

"Music, a painting, someone important to you, but it needs to be a strong, happy feeling." Damon told him.

Clark nodded as he turned to look at the fox. Someone important to him. At first, he tried to think of Lana but he could still remember her look of horror after he had killed Jeremiah. As he tried to think of a happy feeling, a memory inexplicably popped into his head.

_Clark and Lois were in the loft in the barn. Lois was by Clark's telescope and was smirking at the Kryptonian. She gave him a sly look as he grinned._

"_So we're friends now?" She asked teasingly._

"_Well, I won't tell if you don't." Clark promised with a laugh._

Clark then knew what to use. Thinking of the memory, Clark slowly took a few steps towards the fox. This evidently spook the animal, because It turned and to sprint away. However, Clark was faster and he blurred over to the fox. The veins under his eyes turning black as his fangs came out, Clark bit down on the fox's neck. The fox struggled desperately to no avail as Clark began draining it of blood. The flavor was wrong, like a meat lover trying to switch to tofu, but Clark continued to think of that memory as he drank.

"Okay Clark, stop." Damon commanded.

Every instinct in Clark was screaming to continue and, for a moment, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop. But then Lois's smiling face appeared in his mind's eye and he was able to remove his fangs from the fox's neck. He let the fox go and it ran as fast it could with a neck wound. Clark's face returned to normal as he stood up. Hearing clapping, the Hybrid turned around to see Damon clapping, looking a little proud.

"Well, we've made some progress." Damon congratulated.

"So what now?" Clark asked.

"Now we wait for tonight and when night comes, I'm gonna take you to a club in Metropolis." Damon told him.

"Why Metropolis?" Clark asked.

"Because I'm gonna show you how to feed on a human." Damon told the shocked Hybrid.

Luthor Mansion

12:37 P.M.

"Everyone that went missing from the Kent farm last night has been seen around town except the Kent boy." One of Lex's employees told the young Luthor over the phone.

"Well find him!" Lex snapped as he hung up the phone violently.

Hearing someone approach him from behind, Lex turned around to see Lana walk into the room. He was relieved to see her; maybe she could tell him what had happened to Clark. He smiled charmingly as she approached him.

"Hello Lana." Lex greeted her kindly.

"Lex, I need your help." She said softly.

"Of course Lana, you can ask me for anything." He told her earnestly.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this but…Clark ran away again." She confessed to him.

"Why would he run away?" Lex asked stunned.

"I can't say, but could use your resources to try and find them?" She asked him desperately.

"I'll do everything I can." He promised fully meaning it.

Metropolis, _Atlantis_

7:09 P.M.

The club was in full blast party mode. Couples were dancing on the dance floor, grinding while doing so, while other people were at the bar, enjoying some drinks at the bar and at a table. At the Bar, Damon passed Clark a glass of liquor. Clark looked at the drink hesitant before looking at his mentor awkwardly.

"My parents don't approve of alcohol." He said sheepishly.

"Well they're not here and it'll help dull the cravings, so drink." Damon ordered as he took a sip of his own beverage.

Clark looked back at his glass before hesitantly picking it up. As he took a drink, he discovered that Damon was right, his cravings were slightly lessoned. He continued to drink, gulping the drink down until the glass was empty. As he put it down, Damon looked at him partly surprised, partly impressed.

"And you don't feel light headed?" he asked skeptically.

"Alcohol's never really affected me." Clark told him.

"I thought your parents didn't approve." Damon said confused.

"I went through…a rebellious phase two years ago," Damon said vaguely not wanting to go into details before looking around the club, "so how is this place supposed to help me?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to snatch, feed, and erase." Damon told him as he put his glass down.

"What?" Clark asked confused.

"Watch and learn Kent."Damon patted him on the shoulder before walking on to the dance floor.

Perplexed, Clark leaned back and watched. Damon walked over to a table where a lonely looking blonde woman was sitting. He leaned on to the table and began to sweet talk her, which Clark decided not to listen to in order to give his new roommate some privacy. After a few moments, the blonde stood up and the two began to walk away. Damon looked back at Clark and gave a jerk of his head, signaling Clark to follow.

Sighing, Clark followed the pair discreetly. He followed the pair to a more secluded part the club. From behind a wall, Clark watched as Damon made out with girl passionately. Clark was confused about what this had to do with him learning self control when Damon pulled away from her. Damon looked at the blonde in the eye as his pupil's dilated.

"Don't be afraid, don't scream, and don't resist." Damon compelled her.

As the blonde got a glassy look in her eyes, Damon vamped out. Damon leaned close to her neck and bit into her before beginning to drink. He drank for several seconds be stopping. As his face returned to normal, he looked into her eyes again.

"Forget that this happened and go home. If someone asks about your neck, tell them that you met a guy and things got kinky." Damon ordered.

As he stepped back, the Blonde mindlessly turned away and walked away from him. As she walked past Clark, he stepped out from behind the wall and walked towards Damon. Damon pulled a napkin off a nearby table and wiped the blood off his chin as Clark approached.

"Snatch, feed, and Erase?" Clark asked him.

"Snatch, feed, and erase," Damon nodded before putting the bloodied napkin in the trash, "now you try."

"What if I can't stop?" Clark worried.

"I won't let you go too far." Damon promised.

Reluctantly, Clark turned back to the party and saw some girl headed there way, looking royally pissed with tears running down her face. She had long, flowing dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had legs that went for miles and a great figure. All in all, she was very beautiful. When she saw the duo, she stopped, the angry look in her eyes vanishing as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize anyone was back here." The woman apologized.

"It's fine," Damon told her in a smooth voice, "are you alright ma'am, you look upset?"

"I just found out my boy friend cheated on me!" She exploded as tears once again fell from her eyes.

"That's terrible;" Damon sympathetic, "My friend Clark here went through the same thing not too long ago."

"You did?" The woman said as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, my girl friend slept with my best friend." Clark lied catching on.

"Yeah, and my girlfriend slept with my brother," Damon told her, "aren't we three misfits who have all been betrayed by those we trusted the most. Tell you what, why don't I get us some drinks while you two get to know each other."

As Damon walked away, Clark and the Woman were trapped in an awkward silence. Clark could hear Damon hide behind the wall, listening to their conversation. Clark gulped, knowing what he had to do, and hating it, but knowing he had to.

"What's your name?" Clark inquired politely.

"I'm Maya." She said softly.

"Well I'm sure you're a good person, so I'm sorry for this," Clark said before looking into her eyes, "don't scream and don't resist."

As Maya got a dazed look in her eyes, Clark's fangs came out and the veins under his eyes turned black. Clark leaned over and bit into her neck. As he drank from her, Clark thought of Lois. He thought of their witty banter, of their teasing, of their friendship. He saw their entire relationship flash before his eyes.

"That's enough Clark." Damon said as he walked out from behind the wall.

But Clark was too intoxicated by the taste of her rich blood, so much richer than the foxes. He tried to stop, but his fangs seem to be glued to her neck. Clark tried to think of Lois, but the blood seemed to be taking over his every thought.

"Clark, you're gonna kill her!" Damon hissed at him.

That snapped him out of his blood high. Clark tore himself away from Maya and backed away from her as she swayed on her feet, obviously woozy from the blood lose. Damon walked over, biting down on his wrist with his fangs as he did. Damon forced his wounded wrist on her and she drank his blood and her wound healed. Damon pulled his wrist back and looked into her eyes.

"Forget this happened, you came back here to cry and that's it. Oh, and break up with your boyfriend, he doesn't deserve you." Damon compelled her.

Maya walked away with a purpose in her step. Damon grabbed a napkin off a table and handed it to Clark. Clark wiped the blood off his chin as he looked down guiltily.

"Well, that didn't go so well." Clark said sourly.

"Oh, I don't know, most vampires wouldn't have been able to stop, you're making progress." Damon told him with a hint of pride.

"…Can I ask you a question?" Clark asked quietly.

"You just did, but go ahead." Damon told him with a smirk.

"Why are you helping me? No offense, but you don't seem like a guy who helps people out of the goodness of your heart." Clark noted not unkindly but simply stating a fact.

Damon was silent for a moment. Clark was beginning to think that he wouldn't answer when Damon's expression changed. It wasn't hostile, simply…wistful.

"There are a few reasons: one is that I know what it's like to be forced into this life, another is that if I don't teach you, you'll bring the hunters down on us. But the main reason is…you remind me of my brother." Damon told him.

"You have a brother?" Clark asked surprised.

"He's a little younger than me and he's a vampire to." Damon told him vaguely.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" Clark asked curiously.

"I don't know; we had a falling a few decades back." Damon admitted.

Clark could see that Damon was uncomfortable, so he decided to drop it. Damon ad opened up to him more than he had expected, and he had a feeling that Damon was not someone who opened up to someone often. He would drop the topic for now.

Julie's house

10:08 P.M.

"Rough night Smallville?"

Clark was in the guest room and had taken off his jacket and was in the process of taking off his shirt when he heard the familiar voice. He turned around to see Hallucination Lois leaning against the door. Clark had had just about enough of this and decided to get to the bottom of this.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Clark demanded.

"Haven't figured it out yet?" Hal. Lois asked with a grin.

"No, so why don't you tell me." Clark growled.

"Come on Clark," Hal. Lois said as she walked over to him, "don't you remember when we met, the way your hand tingled when I grabbed it, the way you felt when I was in your shirt and a bikini, how angry you were when I was with A.C.? I stopped you from killing the guy who killed your wife, hell I convinced you to go through with the transition. Put it all together Smallville."

Clark stared at her incomprehensively for a moment. Then his eyes widened in realization. He stepped back in shock, unwilling to believe, his mind in absolute denial.

"No, I can't be…" Clark trailed off.

"That's right. You may have an unhealthy infatuation with Lana, you may even love her, but you're also in love with me." Hal. Lois said as she put a hand to his cheek before vanishing, leaving him to his thoughts.

**So, what are your thoughts? Please leave a review if you wish to share your thoughts or comments. Later!**


	5. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, Vampire Diaries, the majority of dialogue in this chapter, or anything else you may recognize.**

Julie's house, September 19

8:17 A.M.

A month had passed since Clark had first begun to learn about being a Vampire from Damon. Since then, things had been going relatively well. Clark now had almost complete control over his blood lust but was still hesitant to go home, unsure if his friends and family would accept him. In the meantime, Clark and Damon had bonded a lot over the month: they were no longer two people in a mutual, beneficial arrangement, they were now best friends. A wistful, regretful part of Clark wondered if this could have been him and Lex if he had shared his secret with his former best friend.

Damon had opened up to Clark about his past, about his father, about Stefan, and even about Katherine. The two of them had bonded over their similar experiences: being forced into this life, being betrayed by the person they trusted most (Damon by Stefan and Clark by Lex), and pinning almost obsessively after a woman (Damon after Katherine and Clark after Lana).

On a more private note, Clark had been dealing rather well, if not a little conflicted, about his feelings for Lois. While he had tried to live in denial for a few days, Damon had called him on his shit, forcing Clark to realize he was, in fact, in love with Lois Lane. However, he also still had feelings for Lana, whether they were love or not he was unsure, but he owed it Lana to figure it out.

Clark walked into the kitchen and saw Damon sitting at the table, drinking a mug of what most would assume to be coffee, but Clark knew to be blood. He noticed Julie was making some breakfast for herself as he sat down. Damon passed him a mug of blood for himself. As he drank it, he managed not to let his vampire face out, a true sign of how far his progress had grown in the last month.

"Impressive." Damon remarked as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV on the counter.

"In other news," The news Anchor of the channel Damon had just turned on, "Senator Jack Jennings, who is running for re-election, is a suspect in a mysterious hit and run incident that killed a young woman who at this time shall remain nameless. Rumor also has it that the Senator was involved romantically with the young woman."

As a picture of the senator and a young, attractive woman in a booth appeared on the screen, Clark used his Hybrid speed to snatch the remote out of Damon's hand and shut the TV off. As he set the remote down, Damon noticed his friend's upset and slightly angry expression. With a raised eyebrow, Damon gave him a pointed look which Clark knew meant 'spill!'

"I know Senator Jennings," Clark admitted, "he and my dad were close friends in high school. He came around a lot when I was younger, I called him Uncle Jack. I know who he is, and he is not a killer."

"A month ago you probably would have said the same thing about yourself, yet you were draining the life out of some guy when I found you," Damon pointed out bluntly to which Clark wince at the memory, "any one is capable of being a killer, given the right circumstances…but you're not gonna let this rest until you investigate this yourself are you?"

"No." Clark told him firmly.

"Then let's go." Damon sighed as he stood up.

Kent farm

8:25 A.M.

Chloe was talking with the Kents about what she could dig up about the case when her cell phone rang. Assuming that it was work, she smiled apologetically at the Kents before answering.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Have you seen the news?" a familiar voice asked.

"Clark?" She gasped causing the Kents to jump.

"Have you seen the news?" Clark asked more urgently.

"Assuming you're talking about Senator Jennings, then yeah. I'm sitting here with your parents discussing it now." She told him hoping he would at least talk to his parents.

"What do you know so far?" Clark demanded instead.

"Well, it's awfully convenient that this happened right as Lex is about to announce that he's running for Senator." Chloe told him suggestively.

"You really think he'd go so far?" Clark asked doubtfully.

"You know him better than anyone Clark. If he's gonna enter a race, he's gonna make sure that he wins." Chloe reminded him.

"Thanks for the tip Chloe." Clark said before hanging up before the blonde could say a word.

Luthor mansion

9:15 A.M.

Lex walked inside his office only to stop as he saw who was standing there. Clark to around to face his former best friend with an angry look on his face that told Lex he wasn't there to chat. Clark took a few threatening steps over to Lex until he was standing right in front of the Luthor.

"Did you do it Lex?" Clark demanded hotly.

"You know, after you've been MIA for over a month, I don't think a hello is too much to ask for." Lex shot back sardonically.

"How long have you been planning to run for state senator?" Clark growled.

"Several months now and if you're implying I should have told you, maybe you should rethink the barrier you're drawn in this friendship." Lex told him as he walked over to his desk and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"I can't believe you'd go this far just to win a race." Clark told him disappointment filling his voice.

"There's a reason it's called a race and not a political pot luck, but if you think I had something to do with that picture on the news-" Lex was cut off by Clark.

"Lex, your completion was connected to a murder right before you announce your candidacy, bit of a coincidence, don't you think? You honestly don't recognize that picture in the news?" Clark compelled Lex on that last question.

"The only thing I recognize is the booth: it's the Windgate gentlemen's club in Metropolis, not exactly a pit stop on the way to a campaign trail." Lex told him.

"Look, I know this guy. If you're not trying to set him up, someone else is." Clark insisted.

"Clark, there's a reason that this club is so underground: the city doesn't exactly give license to some of the things that go on there. Are you sure you wanna get involved in this?" Lex asked him.

"Jack's like an uncle to me, and in case you've forgotten that's what friends do for each other." Clark reminded him pointedly.

Lex sighed as turned around and walked over to a silver brief case. Clark watched as Lex opened it and pulled out something before closing it. Lex walked back over to Clark before holding out a card with a picture of a woman on it with a small W stamped in the corner which Clark accepted as he examined it.

"Look, if you're serious about getting through that front door, you're gonna need a little more than your driver's license. Do me a favor though, stay out of trouble?" Lex warned him.

"If you do me one: forget that this happened." Clark's pupil's dilated as he compelled Lex before speeding off.

Lex blinked before looking around confused. He could have sworn that someone was here talking to him.

Outside the mansion gates, Clark hopped into the blue Comoro as he turned to Damon. Sensing the unasked question, Damon nodded.

"I compelled the security guards to erase the footage of us from the camera," Damon assured him, "so what's our next move?"

"We're going under cover." Clark told him as he held up the card.

The Windgate, September 20

4:35 A.M.

Clark and Damon, wearing matching, expensive suits, entered the Windgate. Clark began to get uncomfortable as he noticed the strippers and averted his eyes. Noticing his friend's reaction, Damon began to laugh quietly. Hearing this, Clark elbowed him softly yet powerfully, causing the vampire to stumble a bit before regaining his footing. As Damon glared playfully at Clark, a man in a suit approached them.

"Good evening, first time at the Windgate Gentlemen?" The man asked.

"Yes, Lex Luthor referred us." Damon said smoothly as he handed the man the card.

"Will Mr. Luthor be joining us this evening?" The man asked.

"No, we're meeting Jack Jennings." Clark tested the waters.

"Then I'll show you to his usual table." The man informed them.

As they followed the man, Damon noticed Clark's shoulder's slump in disappointment. He gave the Hybrid a supportive clap on the shoulder as they reached their table. Clark sat on the head while Damon sat next to him. A waitress, dressed in a short, white dress with a matching colored hat, walked right up to Damon.

"Hello handsome what can I get you and your friend?" She practically purred at Damon.

"Two Bourbons, straight up on the rocks sweetheart." Damon told her with a dazzling smile.

As the woman walked away, the stage lit up as the announcer introduced the next dancer, 'All American Girl.' As she walked out in a barley covering white shirt, a matching hat, sun glasses, a blue skirt and sunglasses. As she removed the shirt, skirt, and hat to reveal American flag like undergarments, Damon noticed that her routine was rather clumsy.

"Must be her first day on the job?" Damon noted to Clark as she bent down and took off her glasses and untied her hair.

Clark opened his mouth to reply when the dancer stood back up and Clark lost his train of thought. Clark stared at her shocked with his mouth on the floor. Damon, noticing his friend's state, looked over at him confused.

"Something wrong?" Damon asked him.

"Lois." Was all Clark said.

It a moment for Damon to understand before his eyes lit up in realization. Damon looked back and forth between Clark and the dancer, _Lois_, for a few moments, stunned, before he found his voice again.

"That's Lois?" Damon asked incuriously, "but you didn't describe her as a…"

"She's not; I don't know what she's doing here." Clark told him as they watched as Lois's routine improved.

It was at this point that Lois had finally spotted Clark. As they locked eyes, Lois's face light up with shock, joy, and embarrassment before she covered them and continued her routine. After a moment, she walked off the stage and towards Clark, as the three of them noticed a worker eyes them, Lois began to give Clark a lap dance and the man walked off.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him.

"I could ask you the same question." Clark challenged as he eyed her attire unabashed.

"It's Chloe's fault, we're investigating the hit and run." She told him quietly as she sat on Clark's lap, which he didn't seem to mind at all.

"So am I, I think I'll stick to my method." Clark told her.

"Enough about this, where have been for the past month?" Lois demanded as her tone gave away just how happy she was to see him.

"Living with me." Damon, who had been unnoticed by the human until that moment, spoke up amused by their interactions.

"And you are?" Lois demanded unimpressed as she stared assessing at him.

"Damon Salvatore, you must be Lois. Clark described you as beautiful and sharp-tongued… I can see he wasn't exaggerating." Damon said still amused.

"You told him I'm beautiful?" Lois said as she turned back to Clark with a guarded expression.

"If I say yes, are you gonna kill me?" Clark asked wearily.

"'No." Lois said with a hint of vulnerability in her voice and expression.

"Then…yes, I told him you were beautiful." Clark admitted.

Lois was unsure of what do, though she was touched. No one had ever called her beautiful before. Sure, she had been called hot and sexy before, but those were mainly by jerks who just wanted to get in her pants. She knew Clark, and knew he would never do that. Overcome with emotion, she leaned down and kissed Clark.

Though at first surprised by the bold action, Clark quickly returned the kiss. A tiny voice in the back of Clark's mind was telling him that it was wrong to be kissing Lois while he was dating Lana, but the voice was quickly silenced by the larger voice in his mind telling him that he loved this girl.

Across the table, Damon was amused by the fact that Clark was making out with a 'stripper' in the middle in the middle of a club where everyone could see them. However, he noticed some men eying them and decided to intervene before this got ugly. He cleared his throat and the broke away from their kiss, turning to him with flushed faces.

"I hate to interrupt, but some are looking over here and they don't look to happy. So you might want to take this and head back stage." Damon said as he handed Lois a folded up twenty.

Lois gave him a thankful nod before taking the bill and walking back stage. Damon waited until Lois was backstage before speaking.

"You know you're gonna have to break up with your girlfriend right?" Damon asked him.

"I know Damon." Clark said as he rubbed his forehead feeling a head ache coming on.

"Because not only did you just cheat on her, you're in love with the girl you cheated with." Damon reminded him.

"I know okay, Damon!" Clark growled as the lights came on.

"Metropolis P.D., everyone take it easy!" A woman with short brown hair said as walked into the room.

Before they could react, Clark and Damon found themselves in hand cuffs in a crowd of people. The woman began talking about reports of minors being served here. As the police began leading the men and dancers in separate directions, Clark spotted Chloe. The two friends stared at each other for a moment before Chloe was led up the stairs with the dancers.

As Clark and Damon waited with the men, they saw the police women talking with a bouncer. Nodding, they began listening to the conversation.

"Tell me about Jennings." The women demanded.

"He was drunk, I took him home. He had nothing to do with it, he's innocent." The bouncer told her causing Damon and Clark to exchange a look.

As the woman approached them, Damon quickly compelled her to let them go, along with Chloe after a look from a word from Clark. Once they had Chloe with them, the three of them left the club after an argument with the officer once the discovered that the man who killed the stripper had abducted Lois.

Daily planet

6:15 A.M.

"So the owner of the Windgate is selling his strippers to the highest bidder?" Chloe asked for clarification as She, Clark, and Damon walked into the office.

"According to what I heard him say and the information you got from the strippers." Damon told her as they reached her desk.

"How come I didn't hear this conversation?" Clark asked him.

"You were a little busy making out with Lois." Damon said bluntly causing Chloe to whirl her head towards him from her desk.

"You kissed Lois?!" Chloe asked in shock.

"No…she kissed me." Clark admitted awkwardly.

"You called her beautiful." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, to you, I didn't know you were gonna tell her." Clark told him hotly.

"Well when she kissed you, you didn't exactly push her away." Damon reminded him amused.

"Can we change the subject?! To finding Lois as a matter of fact?" Clark insisted.

"I compelled out of the bouncer that the guy's a son of a foreign diplomat." Damon told them.

"Compelled?" Chloe asked as she began typing on her computer.

"Vampire mind control." Clark explained causing Chloe to freeze mid-stroke.

"You're…a vampire?" Chloe choked out fearfully.

"What's more important to you: my life story or finding your cousin?" Damon threw at her.

"Good point," Chloe nodded as she resumed typing, "If he's a diplomat's son, he'll have diplomatic plates, while you two were checking out the entertainment I was outside taking pictures of the license plates."

As she finished speaking, her computer brought up pictures of the plates. Clark and Damon leaned over her shoulder and looked at the plates; Clark narrowed his eyes at one with Red paint on the top that read 'LR 572.'

"Check that one." Clark told her pointing at the picture.

As Chloe typed in the registration in a search engine, it brought up an Address.600 West Washington St. Metropolis, the screen read. Clark looked at for all of one second before speeding off. Damon gave Chloe a look of curiosity.

"Does he always do that?" He inquired of her.

"Usually." She shrugged.

At a hotel

6:32 A.M.

Clark burst into the room, whirling around looking for Lois. He stopped when he noticed a picture on the ground. He picked it up and stared at the picture of Lois. Realizing what had happened; Clark picked up his phone and dialed Chloe's work number.

"They've got Lois, any guesses on his computer password." He barked once she picked up.

"Don't even try he's probably got a million plus security on there." Chloe groaned.

"Hey, it's still warm," Clark told her as he felt the computer, "they must have just left, printer's still on."

"Try pressing print again." She told him.

Clark did as she said and waited for the paper to come out. Once it did, he picked it up and stared at it as shock and dread gnawed at his heart.

"It's a fake passport for Lois, I think they're gonna try and smuggle her out of the country." Clark said as he found his voice.

"Even if he does, I doubt he'll take her through an air port," Chloe said before pausing, "Clark, there's a helipad on the roof."

Clark put down the phone and blurred up to the roof. Once he arrived, he saw a helicopter beginning to take off. Snarling in anger, Clark grabs a line and jumps at the chopper in super speed and hooks it on the tail, preventing it from taking off. As he lands back on the roof, Clark grabs the line and begins to pull the chopper down slowly towards the roof. Once it was close enough, Clark caught it with his free hand, as not to make it crash and kill everyone on board. Once he had the chopper back on the roof, Clark stalked over predatory like and opened the door ready to rip of some heads. Lois had the guy handled, lifting by his color as she looked over at Clark unimpressed.

"Hey 007, nice of you to show up." She told him good naturally.

"I'll assume that means thank you." Clark shot back with a cheeky smile.

Clark and Lois got the man out of the Chopper and turned and held him in place as the police woman from last night, a few officers, and Damon approached them. Once the group reached them, they stopped.

"This scumbag was about to Air Cargo me to some exotic country." Lois snapped at the officers.

"I'm glad you're alright…but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to let Mr. Lyon go." The Police woman said regretfully.

"Diplomatic immunity." Lyon sang smugly.

"Because he's a guest in our country, he can't be charged with any crimes he commits on our soil…even murder. I can't touch him." The police woman said through angry eyes.

"Well, I can." Lois said before punching Lyon in the stomach causing Damon to laugh.

"I see why you like this girl so much Clark." Damon told his student.

Pit stop on Lyon way to Europe

9:51 A.M.

Mr. Lyon was in his Helicopter, wonder what was taking so long with his body guard when the helicopter door opened. He turned to yell at his body guard but stopped when he saw that it wasn't him. It was the dark haired man that had arrived with the police on the roof top in Metropolis hours ago. The man smiled darkly at Lyon as he closed the door.

"What are you doing here; my body guard will back momentarily." Lyon warned him hoping that was true.

"No he won't, I sent him on a little errand. " Damon told him.

"And why would he listen to you?" Lyon asked as his heard began pounding in fear.

"You'll find that I can be very…persuasive." Damon smirked at him again.

"What do you want?" Lyon asked fearfully.

"What do I want?" Damon asked rhetorically as he dragged Lyon from the front seat into the back with him, "what I want is for you to get what you deserve. Your heart racing in fear, the knowledge that you don't know what's going to happen next, if you're going to live or die, what you're feeling right now, is exactly what every girl you've abducted has been feeling. But today, you crossed a line."

"What line did I cross?" Lyon asked fearfully.

"That girl you tried to abduct today? Well, she's my friend Clark's girl," Damon told him, "he might say it, might not even acknowledge it, but I know he wants you dead. So…I will carry out his desire."

Then, to Lyon's horror, Damon's eyes turned pure black as did the veins under his eyes. Damon opened his mouth to reveal fangs as Lyon screamed before Damon lunged at him.

**Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM me.**


	6. Splinter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Smallville.**

**I am so sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated, I got a little sidetracked with other stories and then what I had prewritten for this I lost when my computer got a virus. I can't promise regular updates but I promise to try and update more often. **

Julie's house, September 26th

8:24 A.M.

Damon was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of blood when the front door slammed open. Damon looked up as Clark stormed in and slammed something down on the table in front of him, thankfully not with enough force to break the table. Damon looked at it before understanding what was going on. It was today's newspaper and on the front page was an article about Mr. Lyon's disappearance. Clark was smart and he obviously put two and two together.

"You killed him." Clark didn't bother with questioning.

"I'm a Vampire, it's what I do. At least this one actually deserved it." Damon said remorselessly.

"You can't just kill everyone you don't like!" Clark shouted angrily.

"Of course not, otherwise there would be no food. But what I can do is remove a black stain on the world's history. I like this town, the people here are good, I don't like him blowing into town and causing trouble." Damon said nonchalantly.

"You can't just kill him." Clark repeated.

"Yes, I can!" Damon shouted as he shot up from his chair, "we're Vampires, we control life and death, it's our right! And you know what lets me control my bloodlust while you can't!? I can revel in it, I can make it fun! You can't go back Clark; even if you do go home it will never be the same! You killed someone Clark, that changes you, Vampire or not. The farm boy you once were is dead; accept it or you'll never be able to control your vampire urges."

His piece said Damon walked passed the silent Clark.

Metropolis University, Chloe and Lana's dorm room

9: 23 A.M.

Chloe was writing an article for the _Daily Planet_ the door to her room opened. Chloe whirled around to see Clark on the other side, looking at her pleadingly. Losing the ability to speak, Chloe simply gestured for him to come in. Clark nodded gratefully as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. Chloe stood up from her computer as she walked over and gave him a hug. Clark returned the hug before pulling back, her beating heart not doing any wonders for him.

"It's good to see you Clark. Where have you been, hanging out with your new Vampire best friend?" Chloe asked him with a hint of teasing.

"Chloe…I didn't know where else to go." Clark said and it was then that Chloe noticed the desperate look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Chloe inquired curiously.

"Damon killed Lyon." Clark blurted out and Chloe stared at him wide eyed as she processed this information.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chloe asked.

"Damon somehow snuck on board Lyon's helicopter before it took off and killed Lyon." Clark explained.

"Well then…good for Damon," Chloe said and almost laughed at Clark's look, "come on Clark, the guy almost sold Lois into sex slavery. Can you honestly tell me you didn't want him dead?"

"…No." Clark admitted quietly and Chloe suddenly realized why Clark was there.

"That's what's eating you up inside isn't it?" Chloe asked and Clark turned to her curiously, "it's not the fact that Damon killed him that bothers you…it's that you're glad he's dead."

"It's more than that Chloe," Clark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "this morning Damon said that because I killed Jeremiah, something in me…changed. He's right, if the cops and Damon hadn't shown up when they did...I'm not entirely sure that Lyon would have survived. I wanted to kill him so badly…and I was about to. What does that say about me?"

"It says that you have a lot Humanity…if you feel that guilty about it. You may have been born on Krypton and turned into a Vampire, but you're one of us now." Chloe told him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Clark stood up instead of responding. On a desk was an open box with a weird looking rock inside it. It had some sort of silver coating on it and as Clark picked it up to examine it, he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What is this?" Clark asked curiously.

"It's from Lex; he sent it to Lana this morning. I think it's a meteor rock." Chloe explained.

"Lex is sending her meteor rocks now?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"My reaction exactly." Chloe told him.

Chloe's cell phone went off and Clark dropped the strange rock. Clark noticed that he had been cut by the rock as he bent down to pick it up. Clark put it back when he heard Lana's heartbeat approaching fast. He wasn't ready to face her, not yet. So he did what he does best when faced with huge emotional confrontation: he panicked and ran. More specifically, he blurred out the window down a tree, just out of the view of the students then joined them. As he walked among the students, he examined his wounded finger. The meteor rock was able to cut him…it shouldn't have been able to do that.

Julie's house

10: 21 A.M.

"Damon, you here?" Clark called out as he walked inside.

No one responded, so Clark assumed that Damon wasn't back yet after storming out earlier. Clark walked inside, closing the door behind and walked over to the kitchen. Upon seeing who was inside, Clark promptly froze: it was Tina Greer. She smirked at him as he stared at her dumbstruck from the kitchen doorway.

"Yo-You should be dead." Clark stammered.

"I am dead, because of you." Tina spat bitterly.

"You did that to yourself." Clark insisted.

"Much easier that way right, it absolves you of any guilt you would feel. But Damon told you the truth: Being a Vampire doesn't change you, it just heightens personality traits that weren't that noticeable before. Face it Clark, there's always been a darkness in you, just under the surface waiting to be unleashed. And now that you're a Vampire, you can't hide it anymore." Tina challenged.

"That's not true." Clark denied feebly.

"Of course it is, you just don't want to admit it," Tina said mockingly as she stepped closer to him, "You wanted me dead, and so I was dead. You wanted Jeremiah dead and so he was dead. You wanted Lyon dead, and so Damon killed him for you. You can't fight the darkness in you anymore Clark, it's all bubbling to the surface, just waiting to take over."

"SHUT UP!" Clark roared.

Clark let his Vampire face show as he lunged for Tina and bit into her neck violently. Tina screamed as he drank from her, reveling in her pain. Hearing a scream from outside the house, Damon rushed in and stopped in shock at seeing Clark draining Julie heavily.

"Clark, stop!" Damon barked.

Clark ripped his Fangs out of Julie and let her go. Julie fell to the floor, obviously dead. As Damon stared at the sight horrified, Clark stared at it feeling satisfied as he still saw Tina instead of Julie.

"Clark what have you done?" Damon asked unnerved by his friend's behavior.

"She was a threat." Clark said unapologetically as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"She was compelled you idiot!" Damon shouted at him.

"You were working with her, weren't you?!" Clark suddenly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Clark, what are you talking about?" Damon gasped against Clark iron grip.

"You were working with Tina to try and kill me weren't you?!" Cark demanded.

Seeing that Clark was out of his mind, Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, lead box. Damon flipped it open to reveal the green glow of Kryptonite and Clark let him go as he stumbled back. Damon sank to the floor as Clark ran off.

"What the hell just happened?" Damon wondered out loud.

Kent farm

12:11 P.M.

"You saw Clark?" Jonathan asked Chloe hopefully as the two of them sat around the table with Martha, Lois, and Lana.

"He came to my dorm room and we…talked." Chloe finished lamely.

"About what?" Martha inquired curiously.

"Nothing important." Chloe asked not wanting to betray Clark's confidence, especially to Lana's judgmental ears.

"Well what did he do then?" Lois asked going into interrogation mode.

"Well, he picked up this meteor rock and he dropped it. Then he must have heard Lana coming to the door because he jumped out the window." Chloe told them.

Before anyone could comment on Clark's behavior, some knocked at the front door. Jonathan, irritated, stood up and made his way over to the front door. He opened it to see a dark haired man with blue eyes in his mid-to late twenties standing on the other side.

"Hello Mr. Kent, I'm Damon. I have some news about your son; I'd like to come in." Damon said politely.

With Clark

Same time

Clark was walking aimlessly in the wood, but he didn't see the woods. Clark saw a science lab that looked like it was from a horror film. He looked over and saw the space ship he had arrived on earth in as a baby. But that was impossible; he had destroyed it over two years ago. Clark walked into another room to see a cradle and he heard the laugh of a small child.

"The investigation into Clark Kent has unveiled a surprising revelation," Lex's voice spoke up, "Clark Kent is, in fact, not of this earth. He is an alien, an intruder from a distant galaxy. The first scout of an invasion."

"No, that's not what happened?!" Clark shouted in denial.

"But I know his weakness, I know how to stop this alien menace," Clark turned around to see Lex standing there, "I'm the one who's gonna kill you Clark."

The room was suddenly filled with green, glowing gas. Clark fell to his knees, suddenly extremely weak. A gas form of Kryptonite, Clark realized as he rushed through the door. Clark opened his eyes and realized he was in the woods. One thought ran through his head.

"I have to kill Lex." Clark said softly.

Kent Farm

12:17 P.M.

"You're a Vampire who my son has been living with?" Jonathan aske d Damon distrusting him as the Vampire sat on the couch while everyone else was standing.

"He was draining the life out of some poor sap when I first met him. He reminded me a bit of…someone, so I decided to teach him how to control his bloodlust." Damon said nonchalantly.

"Where is he now?" Lana demanded.

"Well, that's kind of why I'm here," Damon said as his expression became solemn, "this morning, Clark and I got into an argument so I stormed out to calm down. When I came back, Clark had killed the woman we were living with and attacked me, accusing me of working with someone named Tina to kill him."

"Tina Greer? That doesn't make sense, she died years ago." Martha said confused.

"Has anything like this happened before?" Damon asked trying to find an explanation.

"Maybe he got a hold of Red Kryptonite?" Martha suggested and Damon nodded.

"Right, Clark told me about that. It's the different colored Kryptonite that warps his personality right?" Damon asked.

"Yes, it strips away his inhibitions and he becomes unpredictable." Jonathan told him as Chloe got an alarmed look in her eyes.

"What about Silver Kryptonite?" Chloe asked as everyone turned to her.

"Silver?" Damon asked suspicious.

"When Clark came to my dorm room today, he picked up a meteor rock that Lex Luthor sent Lana. It cut him…." Chloe trailed off as everyone realized what had happened.

"He's been infected." Damon realized.

"We need to bring him in, but how? How did you get away in the first place?" Jonathan asked Damon.

Damon reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small lead box. Damon opened it and the others were surprised and horrified to see the glow of Green Kryptonite.

"Where did you get that?" Lois demanded.

"I found it in the woods near town about two weeks after I met Clark and he told me what it was." Damon supplied.

"And you kept it?" Jonathan demanded angrily and slightly threatening.

"When your own brother makes it a habit to stab you in the back almost every time you cross paths, you tend to develop trust issues. I kept it in case Clark ever turned on me, but I never actually thought I'd have to use it." Damon told Jonathan and everyone calmed down slightly.

"Considering what's happened, maybe it's a good thing that Damon kept it." Jonathan nodded as Martha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think he's gone? He's been living with you for over a month, you'll understand his behavior more than any of us, especially since you're also a Vampire." Martha asked Damon.

"Normally that would be true Mrs. Kent, but whatever this rock is doing to him has made him paranoid beyond belief. However, I do have a way of tracking him." Damon said as he pulled out his phone.

"How?" Lois asked curiously as Damon stood up.

"A few weeks after Clark and I met, we found some guys following us after a night in Metropolis. With some persuasion, they revealed that Lex Luthor had hired them to track Clark down. Normally, I would've killed them but Clark proposed a different alternative: with some compulsion, they now work for me," Damon said he dialed a number and put his phone to his ear, "hey, it's me. I need you to find Clark."

Luthor mansion

5:07 P.M.

Lex walked inside the hallway to see the wall completely ripped open, like someone had taken a jack hammer to it and ripped up the inside of it. The wiring sparked as the lights went off and Lex turned to see Clark standing a few feet from him. Lex didn't like the look on Clark's face, he had seen Clark angry before but this was different. The expression on Clark's face wasn't anger, it was murderous.

"People have been looking for you Clark." Lex said casually.

"Clark, I want you to listen to me, something's happened to you." Lex began delicately as he walked closer to Clark.

"Yeah, it's been a revelation." Clark sneered.

"You've been infected by something; we need to get you to the lab." Lex tried to reason with his former friend.

"Yeah, let's get to the lab so you can experiment on me." Clark spat at him.

"Listen to what you're saying Clark, this isn't you." Lex tried to reach once again.

"It is now." Clark sneered as he took a threatening step towards Lex only for Lex to take out a gun.

"Easy Clark, I don't want to hurt you." Lex said honestly.

Clark seemed like he would back off for a moment but it passed. Clark, using his Hybrid strength, swatted the gun out of Lex's hand before slamming Lex against the wall. Lex let out a scream as Clark's Super strength crushed his hand.

"But I wanna hurt you." Clark said in a voice that was eerily calm.

Clark threw Lex to the floor and the bald billionaire slid across the hallway, smashing into a table, which promptly collapsed on him.

Smallville

5:18 P.M.

"Aren't Vampires supposed to burn in the sun?" Lois asked Damon curiously as they made their way to Luthor mansion in Damon's Comoro.

"I have a ring spelled by a Witch to protect me from the sun." Damon said idly as he held up his hand with the daylight ring.

"Holy Water?" Lois asked.

"Is not my favorite drink." Damon answered.

"Garlic?"

"Is good for spaghetti."

"Crosses?"

"Are a decoration." Damon said as they parked in front of Luthor Mansion.

Damon turned off his car and the two of them raced to the front door. Lois kicked the door in and ran inside. Damon tried to follow her but was stopped by the invisible barrier in front of the door. Damon cursed as Lois turned around, annoyance on her face.

"What are you waiting for?" Lois asked annoyed.

"One thing the media has right: Vampires need an invitation. Go, you have the best of reaching him, go!" Damon shouted at her and Lois need no further encouragement.

Clark, hearing Damon outside decided to leave Lex for now. He was easily dealt with. Hearing Lois' breathing, Clark decided go after her first. Clark turned and followed the direction that Lois' breathing was coming from and found her on the first level of the mansion. Where most people would flee for an obviously unstable alien, Lois stood her ground.

"So you've betrayed me now to?" Clark demanded, her betrayal hurting worse than that of Damon or Lex.

"No one has betrayed you Smallville; you've been inflection by a new type pf Kryptonite that's making you like this." Lois tried to reason with him.

"That's a lie. I almost expected this from Damon, it's in his nature. But you? You were my friend, I loved you and you betrayed me." Clark sneered as he took a step near you.

"Who are you?" Lex asked Damon as he limped towards the door.

"It doesn't matter, invite me in." Damon compelled Lex.

"Come in." Lex said immediately and Damon blurred passed him.

"Clark, stay away from her!" Damon shouted as he blurred into the room to see Lois backed up against the wall as Clark stalked towards her.

"You turned her against me!" Clark roared as he whirled on Damon.

"No one has turned against you, that meteor that cut you is Silver Kryptonite, it's made you delusional." Damon told him.

"I'm not delusional; I'm more awake than I've been." Clark said as he blurred over to Damon.

"Clark stop!" Lois pleaded as Clark slammed Damon against the wall, his hand around Damon's throat but it fell on death ears.

"I thought that you were my friend but you were just waiting until you could turn everyone against me." Clark sneered at Damon.

"I am your friend Clark." Damon said in a vow voice but Clark ignored him.

"Let's see…how Vampires burn." Clark sneered as his eyes glowed red as he prepared himself to use his head vision.

"Clark!" Clark and Lois turned their heads to see a man in a suit with dark brown hair and blue eyes standing at the doorway to the room, "you don't to do that, trust me."

"I can't trust anyone anymore." Clark said but nevertheless dropped Damon to the ground.

Once Damon was ion the floor, gasping for the air he didn't need, the man, to everyone's shock, used head vision which pushed Clack threw the window. The man followed Clark and pinned him to the ground with strength and speed that could only match a Vampire or Kryptonian.

"What are you?" Clark demanded as he struggled.

"I'm a Kryptonian, just like you. And I'm sorry," the man said as he pulled out a device that looked like a cross between a bottle opener and a screw, "but this is really gonna hurt."

The put the device to Clark's shoulder and Clark screamed as sound went off as a weird sound came from the device. It felt like something was digging into Clark's shoulder quickly and painfully. After a few seconds, the sound stopped and the man pulled it away from Clark. Clark looked up to see a, in a glass portion of the device, blood with a small shard of silver. The man and Clark both stood up, Clark realizing that he no longer felt that everyone was out to get him.

"You'll be alright Kal-El." The man said before blurring off.

Kent farm, Clark's fortress of solitude

8: 23 P.M.

"You don't trust this guy?" Clark asked Damon as he sat on the bench while Damon leaned against the wall.

"I don't know, but it's a little convenient this guy shows up, says he's like you, then whips out a miraculous solution to your paranoia problem. And I compelled Lex to tell me what he knew about that meteor rock that came for Lana, he had no clue what I was talking about. For all we know, this guy sent it." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Clark admitted before looking over at Damon, "so what happens now?"

"Now, I'm gonna head back to Julie's, take care of the body, while you stay here and sleep in your own bed for the first time in a month," Damon said as he turned away from Clark, "but first, there are two women here that you need to talk to."

"Hey, am I interrupting?" Lana said as she walked up the steps.

"No, I was just leaving." Damon said as he walked passed her.

"How do you stand him?" Lana asked Clark unable to help it anymore.

"He's got his good moments and he saved me from killing people more times than I can count," Clark said as he stood up, "I'm glad you're here Lana…we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do. How could not tell me what you were?" Lana asked unable to keep the hurt from her face or voice.

"Because I didn't trust you, I haven't trusted for a long time Lana," Clark said bluntly and Lana stepped back in hurt and shock, "when you assassinate with people like Lex, who have proven time and time again that he can't be trusted, you can't expect me to trust you."

"This isn't just about Lex is it?" Lana guessed.

"No, it's not. I've had a lot of time to think and I realized…I don't love you Lana, not in the way you think," Clark held up his hand before Lana could interrupt, "I love the version of you that I've built up in my head for the past fifteen years, not the you that you are. I've ignored the little things about you that make you untrustworthy. I can't be with someone I don't trust…Lana, it's over."

Lana, heartbroken, turned around and fled the barn with tears running down her face. As she fled, she bump into some one. Stepping back, she looked up to see Damon starring at him with a dangerous expression.

"I know it was you who had Lex send those people after us," Damon scoffed when she opened her mouth to deny it, "don't try and deny it, when I mentioned it earlier, your heart sped up for a few seconds. You betrayed Clark.

"I was trying to find him!" Lama yelled her voice a few notched higher than usual.

"I don't care but what I do care about is whether I need to go compel Lex to forget anything else this evening." Damon said as he took a threatening step towards her.

"Of course not, I would never betray Clark like that." Lana said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"And I'll pretend to believe you…for now. I don't trust you Lana, so I'll give this one and only warning," Damon leaned down next to Lana's face, "if you ever betray Clark and his family again…I'll kill you."

Damon then walked away and towards his Comoro. After he had left, Lana shakily walked toward her own car, just missing Lois on her way to the barn. Lois walked up the steps to see Clark looking up at the stars.

"Everything okay Smallville?" Lois asked and Clark smiled as he turned to face her.

"No but it will be," Clark's expression turned apologetic as he walked towards her, "I'm sorry for what happened tonight."

"It's okay; you were obviously out of your mind. I mean, you said you were in love with me." Lois laughed as Clark's expression turned serious.

"Lois…I do love you," Lois stopped laughing as she stared at him stunned, "and not like a friend or like you're family. I love you the way my dad loves my mom."

"But…you have Lana." Lois reminded him.

"I broke up with her…because I realized I don't love her, I love the idea of her. I love you Lois." Clark finally admitted to her out loud.

"I-I don't know what to say Smallville." Lois admitted.

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I realize this must seem like it comes out of nowhere, but I think I've loved you for a long time; I was just lying to myself. If you don't love me, that's okay, I just can't lie to you like I've been lying to myself for the past year. Good night." Clark said as he walked passed the stunned Lois.

**So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
